When It Wears Off
by Purrincess Marinette
Summary: What would happen if the morphine wore off and Wanda was left in more pain than Walter was. T to be safe. No swearing, maybe some OCxWanda action, but mostly from the OC, and mostly focusing on IanxWanda. The plot is in development, and I am really sorry about my awful writing, help me improve by leaving an honest review! Thanks, enjoy!
1. The Beginning

**This takes off right on page 358, chapter 38 when Wanderer wakes up please feel free to review and comment on how I am doing :)** **also my timeline is a bit messed up so wanderer is actually in Pet's body and Mel and Jared won't be seen for a while as they are on a raid, more drama to come though, thank you**. **Also, there was a recent raid so there is lots of morphine. This is a diffedifferent timeline Au btw is you didn't catch on. Enjoy!**

Wanda

I groaned. My head felt all swirly and disconnected: My stomach rolled nauseatingly, and pain danced through my body as I recalled what happened. I groaned again but louder than before and it was filled with pain. I flinched when a hand touched my head and a worried voice echoed far away inside my head, but I couldn't bother to try and comprehend it.

"Wanda! SOMEONE HELP! Wanda, please. Please, Wanda do it for me," someone said in a pleading shout and I heard the obvious tears in their eyes as I heard the door slammed aside and then some gargled speak,partly covered by the random screaming noises someone was making. I went quiet, though, at a comforting touch that trapped my arm, but the pain was too much to ignore so I followed my instincts and pleaded for help.

I felt a stab in my trapped arm and made a strangled sound as the surprisingly fast working juices i felt in my veins worked and it was gone, everything. Everything was peaceful and I was so relieved that I just slept, hoping the peace would last.

Ian

As I heard her groan, I was overwhelmed with relief so much that it almost made me sick, but then I heard her groan again and I realized that she was in an insane amount of pain and so in an effort to comfort her a bit, hoping the pain would pass after a second, I touched her head softly but when she flinched away and started to thrash and yell and scream, I was too worried to do anything but yell.

Wanda! SOMEONE HELP! Wanda, please! Please, Wanda do it for me please," I yelled as loud as I could hoping someone would hear me. I almost gave up hope for help until I heard footsteps and then the door was busted open and Doc came rushing in. I was so relieved at this it hurt.

Doc rushed over once he had a second to assess the situation, and by then Wanda had quieted down for a moment and started shivering and whimpering for someone. Watching her having to go through this pain was breaking me. I punched the wall and then dropped next to her as Doc was working. I did not see him pull two needles out of his pocket and grip her arm and mine. I could only focus on the sharp sting of my hand, Wanda's final scream which sounded strangled and the short sting in my arm, before the rush in my veins. The last thing I thought about was Wanda before all my fears subsided.


	2. It's Okay

This is an edited version of the other chapter that I had posted earlier today, please feel free to comment on how I am doing. Enjoy!!

Ian

3 days later

As I sit in Doc's office for the third day after waking up from his unwanted "help", and I sat in an uncomfortable ball to distract (not very well) from the emotional pain that seized my heart and tore it out, trampling it. I would not let any

thing take me awy from the wall, and i

I was silently listenijg for anyone about to knock me out or do something tobget me to eat or sleep. If I went another day without water,though, I would die and I couldn't leave Wanderer alone. I love my Wanderer and she is the only one who can save me. I did not even realize that I had never told her. I cried nonexistent tears for another three or so minutes until my ears picked up a soft mumble of, "Ian?"

My head ripped from its prison in my arms, the only movement it had had for three days that hurt like heck, but the soft words caught my immediate attention and I fought through my pain. I jumped up with my whole body in protest, including my rib which was still irritated, and ran over to Wanda, my sanity in tow. Her eyes opened slowly and I saw her eyes try to focus. She looked calm but in a hazy way. Her beautiful blue eyes were the only thing I could look at as she was waking up. I forgot about all my pain and troubles and I realized that that was the happiest I had ever been, watching her wake up again knowing that at least we have today.

I watched as she tried to focus her dull eyes on my tear and dirt stained face. When I saw them focus and I saw the look of surprise and concern on her face, I took her in my hold and hugged her while I weeped. It didn't look like she understood what was happening. She didn't try to stop me but she didn't hug back. I knew she had fallen unconscious again when she went completely limp 20 seconds into in my embrace. I was very hesitant to let her go again, afraid I would lose her.

Wanda

I woke up, weird, disoriented and hazy, it took my eyes a few tries to focus on the dirty shape a bit away from my face. When they did they took in a very disheveled Ian and Doc's hospital. This confused me, as the last thing I remembered was when I was outside for the funeral. I could only hear a faint ringing sound in my ears as he hugged so hard that I went unconcious again. It was almost peaceful this time, almost wanted.

When I woke up in the hospital again the next day, everything was hazy. I sat up and grunted. Looking around it was a mess in one corner of tbe room closest to me, like someone had been living here. My mind went to Ian and I remembered when I had last saw him. This scared me seeing his uncomfortable and destroyed living space. I shot up, my whole body screaming as I got to the entrance of the hospital. I tripped on my feet and hit my head against the wall, using it for support. The dizziness and pain were too much so I screamed for Ian instead, only my lungs, and head, and vocal cords hurting. I collapsed slowly to the ground as I took in shallow shuddering breaths with my eyes screwed shut, my voice dying as the dizziness took over.

I then felt strong arms carying me as my. head bounced slightly and quickly, and after I was set on a metal cot, I felt a cold something press my head. I sighed, along with an unknown person close to me. It took a bit but I opened my eyes at as they, thankfully, adjusted easily and I knew that I didn't have a concussion.

"I'm so sorry Wanderer, I should never have left you alone," Ian said softly as I looked into his eyes, feling my heart clench at the look he rgave me, _love, _and I realized that I had a new feeling when I looked at him. I also felt love. With him I would get better, I just knew.

**Dun dun dun.. what should happen now, you may ask. Well, let us just say, Wanda will be talking to a lot more people. And in hindsight, just so you know, Jeb isn't allowing anyone but Ian to visit Wanda, and some drama with Melanie in the future. Thanks for dealing with my random ideas that just pop into my head, feel free to comment and follow the story as I will be updating as much as possible, thanks all, have a good weekend!! Bye**


	3. The Tribunal Starts

Wanda

Hit. That was the only way i could describe it. Hot and suffocating. I was unconsoiusly struggling before but now i lay still because I didnt know where i was or who was breathing right next to my ear. I evened out my breathing just in case I caused alarm to what was around me. I focused on how the room looked from the inside of my eyelids. still dark but with some lights spots peeking out just under my eyelid. I focused on the tight almost protective arms wrapped determinedly around my waist from behind and the ragged breathing almost snoring next to my right ear, also i focused on the breathing down my neck. I did all this in a matter of three seconds but afterwards i paused and calmed because i was internally reasoning with myself about how i could just be with Ian in his room early in the morning. My brain seemed to accept this and i calmed down enough to sit up and open my eyes. It was pitch black and only when i sat up did I realize that i was wet but in fact i was with Ian in the game room on the foldable matresses. I look around as my eyes were getting used to the dark and i saw and heard all the other people who lived in the caves here. I could also hear the faint rushing of the mini latrine in here where i recalled sitting for days after finding out what doc used to do. Even if I was no longer scared I was still comfused. I jumped slightly as i felt and heard a sudden shift in our cot and looked down to see Ian floundering slightly in his sleep no doubt trying to find me. I yawned and figured that my questions could wait until everyone was awake. Probably not the best idea though.

Ian-the night before

I heard our doors open and i groggily sat up and heard a squish and looked down seeing that I was soaked. Someone giggled and my head snapped up to see melanie in my doorway.

"M-melanie, what are you doing here?" I asked suprised and dripping wet

"Oh well the spring showers seem to have come early so i am collecting everyone to go sleep in the game room. until they come back when its dry in the morning and change and collect everything they want." She replied nodding her head to my soaking clothes which were now starting to smell mildewy kind of and I wondered how much me and Wanda slept through. At the meer thought of her name i had the instinct to look down and check on her. She seemed to be shivering slightly but had not woken up. He quietly laughed at her and wondered how hard it would be to wake her up.

\--

An hour later in the game room-Ian

\--

As it had turned out it was not only hard to wake up Wanda in the middle of the night it was impossible. Her new body must not yet be accustomed to anything waking her up or needing to wake up in the middle of the night. It was quite amusing but also inconvenient because she would be sleeping in her wet clothes until morning. After about thirty minutes in the game room, I was on the brunk of sleep and had clung my arms to Wanda i. an attempt to warm her and maybe dry her during when we were sleeping. I stayed still and gave the illusion that I was asleep while i heard her slightly and silently freak out next to me even though she was trying to appear still sleeping. She then clamed and sat up and a few seconds passed where I moved my arms lime I was sleeping because I was trying to determine whether or not ahe had left the bed. I heard a small laugh and a yawn and she layed back down in my arms and fell asleep again.

**Sooooo what did you think? This is my first fanfic ever and I know that I dont update very often. I thought writing a good story would be easy but nooooooo. Its a lot harder than I expected. Tell me your thoughts and dreams and maybe i can show you the world (of The Host) shining shimmering gleaming... yea anyway tell me what you think and HAPPY NEW YEARS YAYYY!!**


	4. Dangerous Waters

**I don't know if you guys have realized yet, but this is a weird sort of AU. So, basically what the situation is, is that this is set after Kyle attacked Wanda, but there is also future reference and setting. Wanda is separated from Melanie already, and has her new body, dating Ian, there is no Sunny, but Lacey and Candy are here, both still previously souls. Also, Walter died, but Wes did not, and the lacey-seeker didn't end up killing anybody, but she got kidnapped unsuspectingly in the desert. That's about it, comment other questions about the situation that you have.**

Wanda-morning

I moved slightly as i regained consciousness and then I stopped and groaned.

'ugh my head hurts' I thought

I heard the tell tale signs of morning when the lights came on and I flinched and groaned rolling over to cuddle Ian. When I reached where he should be I didn't feel him at first so I kept going and ended up falling off the bed. I hit the ground with a "huff" and peeled open my eyes to see Ian standing over me with tears in his eyes and trying not to crack up. I closed my eyes and smiled, almost falling back asleep; before, Ian spoke and jolted me out of sleep.

"Wanderer what in the world are you doing?" he said and I could hear the smile in his voice

I tried to talk but I couldn't find the energy to and I felt myself grow tired again as I struggled to form a coherent thought, sentence or perform a basic action or function like opening one of my eyes. All I managed was a grunt that came out a small keening noise. His voice turned a little more serious as I began to hear more voices and hear more lights turning on.

"C'mon Wanda we have to clear out and go back to our room to change. We have to go quick, the trials are soon." He said quietly but firmly

At the mention of "The Trials" I shot up, remembering the dreadful moments that were to come. The action made my head spin and I felt like I was going to throw up. I leaned forward to do so but only a feeble cough came out.

"Whoa are you ok Wanda?" he asked while pressing the back of his hand to my forehead.

Just as soon as he had put it on he yanked it off. He physically looked like I had burned him. Rushing to pick me up as I slowly fell asleep again he carried me bridal style and I snuggled close to him, enjoying the heat and quickly dosed into a fever dream. The next thing I knew was something cold on my forehead and people talking in the background. I had a blanket and a pillow; relishing in these comforts I snuggled into them both and sighed, drifting in and out of consciousness every time I heard something near me. After about thirty minutes, I felt someone gently opening my mouth to spray a mist and put a few more things in my body. All at once the heat was gone and my brain was no longer trying to sprint through miles of thick cobwebs to be able to function in the least. I was truly comfortable when the ice pack was taken off of my head and a warm hand touched down instead. Growing drowsy once more I slept for four hours straight.

Ian POV- overlap

She rolled directly out of bed just as I turned around to wake her up to go start the day. I wasn't expecting this and ended up biting my finger trying to shut myself up. She fell in a way where all her limbs were facing different directions and her mouth was open with her eyes glued shut. I was crying at this point because Wanda is so composed when people are around but in sleep she was a whole new person. Messy, even cuter and she even talked about me in her sleep. I walked over and took my finger away still struggling. As softly as I could I asked her,"Wanderer what in the world are you doing?"

She just made a high pitched breathing sound from the back of her throat and didn't move, looking way more exhausted than she should have been. I waited for her to do anything, to acknowledge that I was there or to claim something in her sleep, if she was still sleeping. When nothing happened I got a bit worried. She seemed sick and had no visible energy.

"C'mon Wanda we have to clear out and go change. We have to go quick, The trials are soon," I said a bit more firm.

Just as I said trials, her head shot up and her whole body tensed. I watched seemingly in slow motion as her eyes showed the dizziness, nausea and headache she had. The only thing I could think was,'crap she's sick and its because of me'. To double check I pressed the back of my hand softly to her forehead and jumped back. She was burning up! I bent quickly to pick her up. Once we were both secure, I ran out of the large, stirring room and straight through the entire cave all the way to doc's place. He was out. I placed her on a cot and found some new and comfortable clothes to put on her even if they were a little big. Looking around again, I found a comfy pillow and blanket, quickly dressing her and setting her up comfortably. I noticed she had fallen asleep again, which was good because sleep would help her.

Walking down to Doc, worried, Wanda spoke quietly in her sleep, which was a bit funny, but that didn't matter. Nope, didn't matter, not even if she was saying things like," Ian, help me catch the elephant, we need to get to the carnival."

Ok, that was a little funny, and I cracked a bit. Chuckling, I grabbed the No Pain, Clean, and Cool from a nearby crate and continued to use the skills taught to me by Wanda to fix her up. About 5 minutes later, we were laughing and walking to the kitchen for a quick breakfast. She grabbed Pop-Tarts and I grabbed a small box of graham crackers. Eventually we made it back to the game room. We had disposed of our treats and put the trash in our pockets by the time we got back. The game room was already cleaned up, everyone awake and sitting in a group, and Jeb with his shotgun, chatting with Jared about something I couldn't make out. Wanda sat down next to Trudy and I next to her. Jeb then called everyone to attention.

Wanda POV:

"Ok, so this here tribunal is going to be about what to do with Kyle after he attacked another one of my guests." He paused and gestured to me. I shook my head but didn't say anything. Kyle shouldn't be killed, but if I said that than I'm not sure how Ian would react.

I saw Jared with his arm protective around Melanie's waist, glaring at Kyle. Melanie looked worried, and when she glanced over at me I gave her a comforting smile.

Timeskip:

The trail lasted a really, really long time but after a lot of heated arguments, they decided to just punish Kyle. He would take the hardest chore schedule for a week. This was not that bad, but I still tried to object. Ian, of course, tried to stop me but I made my opinion clear anyway. Afterwards, everyone got back to their normal day. Though, that didn't last five minutes before Aaron and Brandt came running in saying that there was another human outside. This made the caves come alive and buzz with excitement. But I was nervous about what this meant. Would the new human be able to be trusted, was he/she a good person. These questions probably didn't occur to everyone else, except maybe Ian. He glanced over at me for a half second, his gaze questioning, eyebrows pulled over his face. We went to where the human was being brought in and checked for anything to do with the souls. It was a boy, and a pretty handsome boy at that. His clothes were slightly tattered but he didn't look worse for the wear. He had a piercing green gaze, and the green that was in his eyes was the clearest green I'd ever seen, he also had a toned build, like a model, and he was tall, like, really tall, at least 6'3. He turned his sharp gaze on me and stopped. A shock ran through me. The depth of his eyes was like no other. He had nothing suspicious on him, so they let him talk with everyone.

Ian suddenly grabbed my waist and swung me around, pushing his lips roughly on mine, exploring my mouth with his and wringing his long arms around me to pull me impossibly close. This took me by surprise, but even so, It was an amazing kiss. Ian's love swept through me and I forgot about Mr. Model. He might have been handsome, but nobody could ever compare with Ian. I could feel Ian getting rougher so I softly ended the kiss, and then pecked him on the lips one more time, leaning away. He smiled and his eyes showed so much love I could feel it reaching my soul. (A/N: haha get it, soul!) He then smiled sweetly and let me return to my original position. The newcomer's piercing green gaze was still on me, but it somehow looked fiercer than before, jealous almost. Ian's large hand tightened around my waist and he started us walking towards the group. They were still excitedly chattering on. The stranger's now impish gaze stayed on me as we walked closer. This made me nervous and I looked down and leaned into Ian slightly more. He squeezed my waist and kept walking.

As we got closer to the group, I could see some of the girls, like Lacey, starting to flirt with him. This made me snort, and I showed Ian how funny they were acting, and he laughed softly too. When we got to stand right in front of the stranger, he looked down at me and then got on one knee and took my hand, kissing it softly and slowly, slicing through me with his stare. Ian made a disgruntled noise and I looked up at his face, surprised to see him jealous. The blonde got up off the ground and turned his playful gaze on Ian, holding one hand out to him.

"Hi, I'm Adrien," he said in a deep, sexy voice, cracking a half smile.

Ians jaw tightened and he took his hand shaking it firmly.

* * *

**OHHHHH, what does this mean, hmmm? is this the sexy OC who might just sweep Wanda off her feet. Since this Coronacation started, I might be posting more frequently, even though I do have to get a bit of work done. Stay safe, wash your hands, and practice social distancing. Also, there might me some sexual content in the next one, and I'll put another warning there tomorrow, but stay safe and happy easter!**


End file.
